


It ends in an ellipsis

by writernotwaiting



Series: Inverse [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writernotwaiting/pseuds/writernotwaiting
Summary: based on a list of words starkissed1 gave me from her fic Opportune: "A kiss can be a comma, a question mark or an exclamation point. That's basic spelling. - Mistinguett (Jeanne Bourgeois)The kisses started in the training ring, intended only to distract Thor. Loki wonders which of them is more surprised right now. He settles into the large tub set into the floor. The one he filled because they needed it, not because Thor told him to do it."





	It ends in an ellipsis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starkissed1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkissed1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Opportune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120376) by [Starkissed1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkissed1/pseuds/Starkissed1). 



**It ended with an ellipsis**

 

Over-  
bal-  
anced  
by  
an  
invo-  
cation  
of  
chaos,  
this is  
neither  
soft  
nor  
careful.

And once pulled out of the dust  
we fall again—

prey  
surrendering  
after a challenge,

an offering  
consumed  
after a fast,

lungs  
filled  
after privation,

a desert  
filled  
after a drought,

and  
still  
left  
thirsting  
after.


End file.
